


Melting

by Curnin_Orzabal



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Ice Play, M/M, Smut, hottest cold shower ever, mcpriceley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curnin_Orzabal/pseuds/Curnin_Orzabal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a steamy summer day and the air conditioner's broken. Naturally, smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting

Connor's eyes fluttered open, and he groaned when he remembered what day it was-- Sunday. When no important business could take place, and certainly no repairmen could come and fix the air conditioner. 

Trouble began yesterday morning, when he and Kevin were finishing up breakfast... when came the loud bang and the tremors shaking their apartment. Then a moist, thick sensation filling the air over the next thirty minutes. And of course, the suspicion almost of being taunted, when McKinley called repairs and heard the obnoxiously cheerful voice: "You have reached A to Z Heating and Air Conditioning. Sorry we missed you. Our hours are Monday through Friday, 9 AM to 5 PM..."

"We have to wait till _Monday_ till the darn thing is fixed," said Connor, hanging up and giving the mother of all facepalms.

"Oh no. My hair is going to be ruined!" said Kevin.

"Not if you take showers and keep combing it, dummy," said Connor, earning him an ice cube down his back. They threw ice cubes at each other for a minute before drinking some cold water and stepping outside, into a day that was at least mid-nineties, if not triple digits.  
After they'd run their errands, they'd come back to find the atmosphere worse than ever... good that among other things, they had bought a big fan. So, with lots of ice, the fan blowing, and a dinner of subs and cucumbers and a lot of other cooling foods, the evening was bearable. Though Kevin had to get used to using the computer by the light of their little bedside lamp, since Connor had said not to turn on the overhead light; it would only heat the room up further.

They fell asleep with the windows open and a gentle breeze blowing in, wearing nothing but their (regular) underwear. _Only a masochist would wear the Mormon underwear without air conditioning. ... Or someone on a mission to Africa._  
Still, Connor noticed the temperature was much higher than he was used to. He pointed the fan toward their bed, placed a wet washcloth over his forehead, and after much effort, finally dropped off to sleep. 

*~*~*~*

Which brought him to this morning. He reached for his smartphone on the nightstand and looked at the weather app. No relief would come today... the high was forecast to be ninety-seven, with zero percent chance of rain. The smiling sun icon seemed to be laughing at him.  
"Shut up," he said to his phone; and he put it back on the charger and turned over on his left side, facing Kevin; whose back was to him. Price's hair was, in fact, extremely messy. _I can't wait till he gets a load of himself in a mirror_ , said Connor to himself, smirking. 

The other thing he noticed was that Kevin was naked. He must have gotten up in the middle of the night and decided that even that little bit of clothing was too much for him. His body was tangled in the sheets, wrapped around some parts of his body and covering others; but clearly his ass was bared to Connor's appreciative eyes. His skin, pale caramel against their blue sheets, was smooth and flawless.  
If only Kevin were awake.  
Then from Price's throat came a noise that was somewhere between a rumble and a yawn, and he rolled onto his stomach. Now his lightly muscled back and perfect ass were visible for all the world to see.  
If the world had only Connor living in it.

 _Gosh darn you, Kevin. Wake up already._  
Kevin burrowed his face into his pillow till only his eyes and forehead were visible. In many ways, that only made things worse. His closed eyes with their thick brown lashes... his cutely crinkled brows... his rich chestnut hair falling sloppily over his forehead like a fringe...  
Not to mention the rest of him.  
Connor's mouth watered. _You don't know what you're doing to me._ He looked down and saw the beginnings of a bulge forming in his boxers. _Turn it off.  
... I HATE having to turn it off._

Then suddenly, he got an idea; and he couldn't believe it wasn't something they'd tried before. He went to the kitchen and filled up a large bowl with ice cubes. Setting it on the nightstand, he sat next to his lover and enjoyed the view for a moment. Then Kevin tilted his head, showing his face fully, and Connor saw his opportunity.  
He pressed an ice cube against the full red lips of the other man, which twitched and started to part as he took a short, sharp intake of breath. Connor ran the ice from one end of Kevin's mouth to the other, and those lips quivered, shivered and finally opened as he took the ice in. He sucked on the ice cube for a moment, then his eyelids slowly creaked open.  
"What are you doing?" he asked in a low, throaty voice.

McKinley smiled. "Cooling you off."

"You'll never cool me off like that," said Price, smiling in return. "You're only gonna make me burn up."

"How about if I do it like this?" said Connor, grabbing another ice cube and touching it to the nape of Kevin's neck. Kevin flinched, and the redhead moved the ice down the length of his lover's spine.  
Price shuddered, saying "That... that works!"

"Hmmm," said Connor, planting a kiss in his lover's hair (even when messed up, it was still silky-soft. That just wasn't fair). He started running ice cubes along Kevin's back, one by one. Down to his waist, up to the strong shoulders, letting little rivulets of melted ice trace patterns across the expanse of tanned skin. Unable to resist, he leaned forward and licked at some of the water trails.

"Connor..." Kevin sighed. He clutched his pillow tighter, allowing Connor to go on. McKinley smiled against his warm skin, glad his lover liked what he was doing. He played a series of cat-and-mouse games of an ice cube, or a chilled droplet, followed by his searching tongue; and sometimes the occasional nibble.  
Then he leaned back, getting ready to focus his attention lower-- on that wonderful, curvaceous backside. 

Kevin made a sound Connor hadn't heard before, when he touched an ice cube to one bare cheek, making a wet circle which he immediately lapped up.  
"You like that?" 

"Mmm-hmm." Kevin nodded frantically, letting his lover continue. Connor caressed and kneaded each shapely half of that part of Elder Price that had looked so enticing in those Mormon dress pants. It was an addiction he didn't know he had-- the feel of that skin, those muscles; beneath his eager hands, his open-mouthed kisses, his nipping teeth. Connor then slipped an ice cube in his mouth before pressing a kiss to the very top of his lover's crack; flicking his now cold, wet tongue at that area over and over.

The _noises_ Kevin started making-- Connor had to slow down a moment, to take in that sound. Price was bucking his hips and _purring._ Actually purring.  
And those vibrations went straight to Connor's groin.  
He moaned. Now if only Kevin would... _Yes._ He turned over so they were now face to face, and Connor's mouth dropped open at the sight of his lover's wicked smile. 

Kevin's eyes trailed downward, to the tent rapidly forming in the redhead's boxers. He smiled more broadly, showing his teeth; and kicked the purring up a notch in volume.  
McKinley swallowed hard, a hot flash sweeping over him. When he finally spoke, his voice was unrecognizable to himself. "Oh my _God_ , Kevin." Raspy and raw. "I've never been so fucking turned on in my life..."

Kevin's tongue licked along the redhead's lips before prying them open and plunging right in. It wasn't a rough kiss, but it was demanding; tongues stroking along their full length, his hands holding McKinley in place so he couldn't break away.  
A sudden shock of cold to his chest made Connor shudder and cry out into Kevin's mouth. Somehow his lover's nimble fingers had found the ice cubes, and was now trailing one across his heated skin. He finally did break away when the ice touched his nipple. Price smiled again, eyes two brown flames of pure sadism as those lips captured his again and he held the ice in place. Connor trembled and wailed, his every vocalization, his every _breath_ going into Kevin's mouth. He hyperventilated through his nose as the ice was applied to his other nipple. And when Kevin finally tore his mouth away, chuckled softly and descended upon first one aching nub and then the other, Connor just about died.  
He caught his breath, growled "Fuck," and finally found his strength again; twisting out of his lover's grip and pinning him to the bed. "My turn now," he all but choked out, grasping Price's shoulders, taking control of the kiss. 

Determined to make Kevin even more of a mess than he himself was, Connor repeated his earlier pattern with the ice cubes on Kevin's front. He treated his lover's nipples differently, though; alternating a touch of ice with a pull from his hot mouth. Cold, hot, cold, hot; over and over again until they were hard and sensitive to the slightest touch. For a few minutes he tortured Price by flicking them with his tongue, softly biting, or even just blowing on them; a whiny, tremulous version of _that purr_ escaping Kevin's flushed lips and ragged throat.  
After trailing an ice cube down Kevin's toned stomach, letting water drip into his navel before plunging his tongue in to lap it up, Connor pulled back to admire his lover's fully erect cock. He hovered inches over the hard-on, letting his breath warm it. Kevin knew what was coming: the question was, in which order should he proceed?

Connor decided to start with breathing on the tip while pressing an ice cube to the shaft. Kevin lifted his hips, groaning. The redhead smirked, taking the tip in his mouth and sucking gently while painting melted-ice streaks all around the shaft. He then relieved the cold with warm strokes of his tongue before pulling back, popping another ice cube in his mouth, and opening wide to take the entire length in.  
Kevin arched off the bed, an anguished " _Connor!_ " tearing from his throat.

Connor chuckled with his mouth full of Kevin. He started to move, back and forth; his tongue rolling the ice to unpredictable places, and dragging more delicious noises out of his lover. Kevin's fingers sifted through his hair and flailed at his scalp as the ice finally melted and the redhead started full-on sucking... feeling the uptick in pressure that told him his lover was close, _very_ close...

A strangled cry, and Connor felt the salty liquid hit the back of his throat. Staying in place, he swallowed until Kevin was sucked dry. When he finished, Kevin pulled him to his lips, wanting to get a taste of himself.  
"I'm too hot," he breathed, pulling away. "Shower. _Now._ "  
Connor's own cock grew painful at the sound of that.

He dragged Price behind him into the bathroom, turning on the water and adjusting it to the right level of coolness. After Kevin touched the water too and nodded his approval, both men stepped inside and kissed under the water stream, letting their hair get soaked. Kevin grasped Connor's dick as he sucked at the redhead's neck, drinking the water that ran down it. Connor closed his eyes in pleasure... then opened them, once his lover's hand disappeared, to watch the water cascading down his own body and onto Price's kneeling form, droplets shining in the brown hair like rhinestones.  
Kevin smiled up at him, and then that pink tongue darted out to touch his cock. Connor's breath grew heavy. Those lips then stretched around him in the familiar way he so loved, running up and down so _slow_ , so frustratingly slow, until Connor gripped his lover's shoulder. "Kevin..."

Kevin then pressed him against the wall of the shower, and gripped McKinley's ass tightly, letting the tip of the hard-on before him brush his lips.  
"Fuck my mouth," he whispered.  
"What?"  
"I want you to fuck my mouth," he repeated, before swallowing Connor whole. The redhead groaned, arching his head against the tiles.

Whether it was the cold shower or Kevin teasing him, McKinley didn't know; but he seemed to be taking so _long_ to get to completion. It felt endless, that hot mouth on him, that relentless suction, the wet hair bunching under his fingers, those _hands_ squeezing and kneading his ass, just as he had done earlier. His hips jerked back and forth, fucking his lover's mouth as he'd requested. Half of him wanted it to last forever... but the other half was tired of being in this state of suspended animation.  
Then Kevin pulled off of him, dipped lower to tongue his balls; and _that_ was the missing piece Connor had been looking for. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he struggled to stay on-balance. Then Kevin sheathed him fully in that _mouth_ once more, and Connor felt waves crashing within him, over and over, each more violent than the last...

He exploded and dug his nails into his lover's head, probably causing pain but not fully aware of it... for his mind had come apart from his body, now floating high above their heads... his sore throat being the only clue that he had screamed, and screamed loudly. Kevin wouldn't let go, as if wanting to savor him and not miss a thing. Finally, he pulled away, licking his lips; and Connor couldn't take his eyes off him, how beautiful he looked under the shower spray, so debauched and yet so innocent.

Kevin stood up and turned off the shower, cradling Connor's face in his hand. McKinley smiled, pressing a kiss against the water-wrinkled palm.  
They said nothing more as they soaped, rinsed, dried off and slipped back into the bedroom; Connor walking over to pull down the shade and block out that killer sunlight while Kevin made his way to the kitchen for two glasses of cold water. The two of them walking around naked and completely at ease with themselves and each other.

"Want something to eat?" asked Kevin.

"No thanks. I'll just lie down for a little while longer." And they slipped back into bed, now much cooler and more comfortable.

"That was incredible, what you did to me," said Kevin some time later.

"Which thing?"

"All of it." Kevin smiled. "You should do it more often."

"Oh, I _will_ ," said Connor, returning the smile. "I've wanted your ass since the first day I met you."

"And you should have seen your eyes when I was going down on you," said Kevin. "They were all black. You couldn't see any blue at all."

"What can I say? That's how much you turn me on." Connor gave his lover a quick, affectionate kiss. Pressing his head into his pillow, he breathed in the clean scent of their skin, and Kevin's arm wrapping around his waist; and thought about how perfectly peaceful everything felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, and BTW... Happy Birthday Roland Orzabal (August 22) and Andrew Rannells (August 23).


End file.
